


This Is Us

by Fanficbear



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: Its the story of how Ichigo and Rukia came to be. Here they will find out how to and adapt to a time of peace and find and new normal after all they have been through. At first, there will be some IchiHime and RenRuki but only for a short while. Hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone here, is the first chapter of my new IchiRuki story 'This is us.'

At first, there will be snippets of RenRuki and IchiHime but only for story purpose and to play homage to the canon. But this will be mainly IchiRuki. I hope I have kept in character and have not made them too OOC.

Disclaimer:

I am not in any way shape or form Tite Kubo. Trust me things probably would be different. Not in a good way.

I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

New beginnings and stressful breakfasts. Part 1

It has been a long, long journey of unending pain and suffering to get to this point in time. After the painful victory against the Quincy's came the time of healing. Today marks the one year anniversary of the final battle against substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and the man leading the Quincy army, Yhwach. The soul society is still doing their best to rebuild after the devastating war, but there is only so much that new buildings and filled positions can do to replace the people and morale that were lost.

Somewhere in the heart of the Soul Society stands a young soul reaper lieutenant who stands guard watching the new squad thirteen underlings. Ever since the loss of the beloved captain Ukitake Rukia has been looking after the division and playing the part of both captain and lieutenant which has been anything but easy. Things have been very hectic since the war ended and even though she is very grateful for finally being given the acknowledgment she's long fought for, this wasn't how she pictures her life going.

Knock knock knock

"Enter," Rukia said to the visitor at her office door. All week she's been stuck doing paperwork for the new academy graduates that were being placed into her squad and now that she's finally given herself a break she's a little less than pleased when someone has shown up out of the blue. Thinking it's just another squad member with more paperwork for her she is pleasantly surprised when the person turns out to be Lieutenant Renji Abarai who just so happens to have graduated from being a long-time friend to someone close to her heart. After decades Renji has finally been able to warm his way into the Kuchiki's heart and has become her boyfriend and lover.

"Is it safe to enter ma'am?" He asks jokingly when he sees his girlfriend's annoyed facial expression. Once she sees who it is it visibly weakens.

"Oh, hey Renji. It depends, do you have any paperwork for me to sign?" She asks apprehensively.

"Nope, I'm off the clock and wanted to stop by. It's been a while since we've done anything besides talk about work. Why don't we do something tonight?" He asks as he comes to stand beside her at the window, placing an arm around her waist.

"Sure, I'd love to. I think I am at a good stopping point for the night." She said as she looks over her piles of paperwork, both the completed and the to be filled out. Happy that the completed pile topples the latter.

"Great how about we go to that place in the first district? I've heard a shit ton about it from the guys." Renji asked enthusiastically.

"Kay." She said. "Let me just go home and get freshened up I feel like I need it after the day I've had." She laughs.

"Alrighty, then I'll stop by your barracks at around eight." He said before kissing his girlfriend on the forehead and exiting the office.

Later that night.

At around eight that night after having a quick shower and dressing up a tad after spending the past twelve hours in her office doing nothing but paperwork Renji came by to pick Rukia up for their date.

"Wow, babe you look much better." Renji whistled before wanting to smack himself upside the head for that comment. He still hasn't gotten that knight in shining armor thing down in terms of his mannerisms.

"Ha-ha its okay," Rukia said knowing that he meant well. "I do feel much better after getting washed up though. So where are we going again?" She asks as she locks her door after giving him a peck on the cheek.

"The place is called 'Hope Restored' I think. It was established just after the war and the Soul Society was being repaired. I've never been there, but I hear it all the rave." He said smiling down at his girl and taking her hand in his.

"Awesome. Should be fun." She said. But all Rukia felt like doing was staying home and curling up on the couch with him while eating take out, because after all its been so long since either of them had time for themselves let alone each other. The last thing she wanted was to spend her first night off in what felt like forever in a loud and noisy, smelly bar. Not that she was going to say anything after seeing Renji all stoked about sharing this new place and experience with her.

After walking around the first district for a while, enjoying the sights, they come to the spot.

"Hey well look, who the monkey dragged out!" Called a certain familiar red-headed lieutenant.

"Hey, Matsumoto." The couple greeted.

"It's been a while Kuchiki. We thought you got swallowed up in all that paperwork long ago." She said walking over to them.

"Yeah, well it is what it is. I decided that I needed a break." Rukia said with a show of her hands gesturing to her body as if saying 'here I am.'

"Ha-ha, why don't you guys join us? It's been a while since all of us hung out." She asked pulling the couple inside.

"Oh…" Rukia said as she looked at her boyfriend for advice.

"Sure, why not, the more, the merrier," Renji said not getting the clue that she wanted it to be just them.

"Great!" Rangiku said with great enthusiasm.

Ever since the end of the war, everyone has gotten a lot closer seeing as how they survived not only one but two wars in a matter of a few short years. But that doesn't necessarily mean that Rukia wanted to spend her one free night this week with the overly enthusiastic Rangiku and her band of merry men.

"Hey, guys look, who I found lurking in the shadows!" Rangiku yelled at her group which as always consisted of Yumichika, Shuhei, Ikkaku and the ever forced to play along Captain Hitsugaya.

"Hey everyone!" Renji said has he greeted his long-time friends and drinking buddies.

"Hello." Rukia greeted less enthusiastically but still polite given her nature as a noble.

"Hey! Well, well it's been a while you love birds." Hisagi said looking over at the newcomers.

After everyone said their greetings, Rukia sat in between Renji and the other less than pleased to be here Hitsugaya.

"How's work going Lieutenant? Getting used to the hustle and bustle of leading a division?" Toshiro asked Rukia after they got comfortable.

"Oh, you know there's still lots to do with all the new graduates coming from the academy and trying to rebuild it gets quite hectic," Rukia said after taking a sip of ice cold water from her glass. "Not that I'm complaining. It's just an adjustment" She quickly added hastily after she saw the look on the young captain's face.

"I see." He said. "Although I have heard nothing but positive things coming from the other captains. You are making quite the impression, especially on a certain squad six members. I have a feeling it won't be long before there is talk of promoting you to captain seeing as though you're practically one already." Hitsugaya told her. And it's true a lot has happened and quickly since the resolution of the war and the young lieutenant has proven herself more than capable.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I don't think I am quite ready yet." She said although she's delighted that the effort and time she puts into her division is not going unnoticed.

"Yes, well eventually." He said giving her a small smile. Ever since Rukia was promoted to lieutenant, her rapport with her fellow soul reapers has improved. After their conversation ended Hitsugaya excused himself much to the dismay of his lieutenant.

It wasn't until midnight that the impromptu party broke up leaving everyone but the young Kuchiki half-drunk out of their mind much to her dismay.

"Get'em 'ome safely Kuchiki-san!" Rangiku slurred out to the girl who was trying to keep her drunken boyfriend upright while walking home which wasn't easy seeing as how he was a good foot and a half taller than her.

"Good night." She called out in reply. Trying her best not to fall under the dead weight. She didn't know whether it was because Renji has lost weight since the last time or that she has just gotten stronger but before there was no way she would've been able to carry Renji all the way home.

It took twice as long to get back to her barracks this time around. Once she got inside, she dropped Renji off on the couch thinking to herself that this wasn't exactly how she imagined her night going. Although she was disappointed and a tad bit upset that the whole night her boyfriend ignored her in favor of spending time catching up with the guys than with her she grabbed a blanket, a bucket and a glass of water with aspirin for when he got up, knowing the hangover would not be pleasant. After making sure her boyfriend was all good she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When Rukia woke up the next morning, she smelled something delicious and mouth-watering coming from outside. After she got dressed, she left her room with the intent on finding out where that smell was coming from.

"Morning." She said to the back facing her near the stove.

"Morning babe." Renji greeted as he was finishing up their breakfast. Knowing that the number one way to get back into the good graces of his girlfriend and childhood partner was through food and seeing as how it usually worked, he thought he was in the clear for how he acted last night.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you take the coffee and bring it to the table?" He asked her.

"Mmm." She said quietly.

After about five minutes of waiting, out came Renji with two plates full of a traditional Japanese hangover breakfast thinking all was good.

"So, last night was nice, wasn't it? It's been a long time since the ol' gang has gotten together." Renji said trying to start a conversation with his girlfriend who hasn't said anything since they started eating besides thanking him for the food.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to what he said. The night he remembers was not the same night she had. No, the only person who she had any conversation with last night was captain Hitsugaya, and the waitress after Ikkaku tried hitting on her and Yumichika insulted her. Not only did she spend the whole night alone, practically invisible which brought up some less than pleasant memories of years ago but the comment he made about the gang back together didn't sit right with her either. To her the people she spent the night with wasn't who she considered her 'gang' no, her gang was back in the world of the living, and it just made her realize how much she missed them and longed for their company. Especially a certain red-headed substitute soul reaper.

It's been a whole year since she has had any contact with any of them, mostly because she's been so busy running her division and hadn't had time to visit. But regardless the loneliness she was feeling was taking a toll on her this morning, which might've attributed to the sudden outburst she was about to display.

"Yeah, last night was so much fun." She said sarcastically, putting her utensils down.

"Huh, you didn't enjoy yourself?" Renji asked surprised.

"Of course, not you idiot! How could I enjoy myself while watching you and everyone get so drunk you couldn't see straight? I had to carry you home last night you were that out of it. I wouldn't call that a highlight of my day." She replied back getting more than a little annoyed at her lover's ignorance.

"Well, you didn't have to come with!" He yelled getting up from his seat. Renji is still the same brash and hot-headed individual he always was so getting caught up in the moment was something that was second nature to him.

"What do you mean I didn't have to come with baka! This was supposed to be a date between us and not four other people!" She said as she was starting to get more and more annoyed with him. How dare he say that when it was his idea to go in the first place.

"Yeah it was supposed to be a date but I didn't think you would object to hanging out with friends seeing as how you're always caught up in work these days." He said as he told her his reasoning.

"Our friends Renji, they were never really my friends, and there was not a lot of talking going on mostly just everyone stuffing their faces with food and alcohol!" She said.

"My god Rukia you need to learn to lighten up! The war is over; the fighting is done. You need to learn to enjoy yourself more!" He told her urgently.

"How can I lighten up when I have so much on my shoulders! You have no idea what it's like to be in my position right now Renji! You have an amazing and dedicated captain to help shoulder the burden of operating a squad while it is just me doing all the work! You don't understand what it's like for me! All I wanted yesterday was to spend time with the guy I love and relax and forget all the stress I am under." She told him breathlessly.

"Well then why didn't you say so, and you damn well know you can talk to me about anything Rukia that's what I am here for!" He told her.

"I try to Renji I do, but every time I try to tell you what is on my mind all you do is kiss my forehead and say don't worry you'll figure it all out." She said trying to get her feelings in check before they all rush out and she says something she knows she will regret.

Right then at that minute, Renji realized that she was right. He couldn't understand, not because he doesn't care, of course, but it's because he can no longer relate to what's she's going through, and as a boyfriend that's incredibly difficult. Although he hates to admit it, he knows that there is only one person in the whole world who would understand how she is feeling and who would know what to say and he hates that it's not him.

"He would know what to say wouldn't he," Renji said solemnly after what felt like hours but was only about a minute.

"Wha-" Rukia said trying to figure out how he knew who she needed right then and there.

"He hasn't visited since the final battle and the memorial service, has he?" Renji asked even though he knew the answer. It's been a year since Ichigo has been in the Soul Society and that was the last time anyone had seen him or his group. After they were healed and a service was organized for the ones they lost in the war they all left to resume their normal human lives.

Rukia wasn't an idiot, and she knew that Renji wasn't either. Ever since the war ended and Ichigo and the rest of them returned to the world of the living, it's been tough because all she wanted was to talk to him and ask for his advice on what to do now that all this responsibility has been thrust upon her shoulders. She knew he was the only person who could help her make sense of everything. She needed him, and even though she has tried denying it, she knows that she misses more than just his advice. She misses him. She misses Ichigo.

"Why don't you ask for some leave to go and visit, it will do you a world of good," Renji said in a smooth voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't just leave my squad unattended. It'll fall to ruin." She told him. If only there was a way.

"Captain and I can watch over it for a couple of days. Besides Captain Kuchiki has been worried about you and he will be more than happy to help you for a few days." He said reassuringly. He wasn't lying when he said that his captain was worried about his younger sister. He was. They all were. Ever since Rukia has stepped up to the plate of leadership, she's run herself ragged, and she always looks so tired and worn out. The fact that she was able to carry him home last night was only because of the adrenalin she was feeling due to stress and exhaustion.

"I don't know Renji. I would feel bad leaving all of a sudden." She said worriedly.

"Listen Rukia you're on the verge of burnout and if you do, then you're no good to anyone. You need time off to get your head together. It's best for everyone." Renji told her.

"I'll think about it." She said.

"Good," Renji said with a smile. Hopefully, when she comes back they will be able to make things right between them and things will be okay. He was worried and not just about their relationship, but he about her and how much she is pushing herself. In the end, he fears she'll work herself to an early grave, and that wasn't something he could live with.

Hey again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you forgive me for the RenRuki.

Next chapter will be about Rukia's visit to the World of the living and her talk with Ichigo. To me, the only person who would really be able to help Rukia would be Ichigo considering he was placed in charge on Karakura town and the residents all by himself (apart from Ishida) and that is a lot of responsibility.

Next chapter will also have some IchiHime. You have been warned ;)

Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Any and all are welcome.

Chao,

FB


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here is the second chapter of This Is Us. Here we see a little interaction between the couple and find out what's going on with Ichigo since we last saw him. The chapter will be shared between Ichigo's POV and Rukia's

Seeing as how I've got the whole story down pat in my head I'm going to upload until chapter three before stopping. I would love any review positive or negative. Even just a heads up that you want to see more before I post chapter four.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Fb

Disclaimer. Not Tite Kubo. Just love his characters and the plots.

Rukia's POV

"Are you sure you're ok with this nii-sama?" I asked as we were heading to the new Soul Society Senkaimon. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"You are still my responsibility Rukia, and as such when you are on leave, your division becomes my responsibility. It is important for you to take leave every now and then. I have not yet seen you do so." Byakuya told me with concern lacing his voice.

"Ok then, I'll only be gone for a week. If anything comes up, please be sure to let me know." I told him. The tone of my voice leaving him no chance to refuse.

Ever since the war ended Byakuya and I have become closer and dare I say our relationship is almost sibling like in nature, and I feel more confident in standing my ground against him.

"Alright. Give my best to the boy." He said with parting words. "Take care."

"I will nii-sama." I said bowing as he walked back the way we came.

"So, will you be alright?" Renji asked as he came to stand beside me.

"Yes. You're right I think this is what I need. And I'm sorry for how I reacted that morning." I told him feeling slightly guilty even though he is as much to blame for the argument.

"No, I was acting selfishly I'm sorry." He said turning me around so that I was facing him.

"I love you Rukia." He said with a kiss to my forehead.

"I know you do. I love you too; we just have to learn to communicate better that's all." I said smiling.

After our parting conversation, a hell butterfly showed up to signal that the gate was ready.

"Be safe and say hello to everyone for me. Tell them I'll stop by soon." He said waving goodbye. And that was that.

Once I landed in the world of the living, I went straight to Urahara's shop to pick up my gigai and try to locate Ichigo.

"Well, well look who we've got here if it isn't lieutenant Kuchiki paying us humble people a visit." Welcomed the former squad, twelve captain, Kisuke Urahara. "It's been a while Rukia how is everything back home?" He asked with a wave of his fan.

"Fine and hello to you too." I greeted back as I took off my shoes and walked in.

"Your usual I presume?" He asked

"Yes, although I am not here on business, I'm-"

"Here on leave am I right?" He interrupted.

"Well yes, how did you know?" I asked him slightly surprised.

"I got word from a mutual acquaintance of ours." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Here is a brand new gigai for you equipped with everything you need." He told me as he handed me the life-sized doll.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." I said thanking him with a bow.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I rent one of your rooms here for the duration of my stay?" I ask. Knowing that they are the ones who housed Renji whenever he is here on missions or leave.

"Why, absolutely." He said with a grin. "I can see why you wouldn't feel comfortable living in Kurosaki's closet considering that he is courting the young Inoue." He said as he got up from his seat and showed me to my room.

"Wait, What? Ichigo and Inoue are dating?" I asked surprised.

"Well, surely you've heard about that right?" He asked as he stopped to look at me as if I had grown a second head.

"Um. Well no actually. I haven't had time to visit, so everything is news to me." I told him looking down slightly ashamed that I didn't know two of my closest friends we together. 'How much did I miss while my head was stuck in piles of paperwork?' I thought to myself with a lingering sigh.

"I see. Well maintaining a squad by yourself doesn't leave much time for socializing." He said patting my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Well here you are, dinner is at seven o'clock sharp, and there are bath linens and a futon in the closet. Hope you can relax while you're here, and it's great to see you Kuchiki-san." He said with a bow as he left me alone to my thoughts.

'Well, then what do I do now?' I asked myself.

Ding dong.

After much consideration, I decided that the sooner I talk to Ichigo the sooner I can leave and go back home. For some reason, I wish I hadn't come here. I feel more of an outsider than ever before.

'What if he doesn't want to see me' I thought to myself.

"Who is it?" Came Ichigo's familiar groggy voice that for some reason always seemed comforting to me.

As soon as the door opened, you could tell how surprised he was to see me standing at his doorstep.

"Hey strawberry, long-time no see eh? I asked with a small smile. Suddenly missing calling him by that name or any name for that matter.

"Rukia?..." He asked looking like he saw a ghost.

Ichigo's POV

'What the hell is she doing here?'

To say that I was surprised to see 'her' here above all else was an understatement. It's been a year since I've seen her and since then you could tell she's changed. Her hair is back to the length that it was when we first met, and it filled me with a sense of nostalgia, but apart from that, she looks tired. Tired and desperate. But for what I had no clue.

This past year has been hell. Sure, I've gotten my powers back and all but after everything I realized that there was something missing, actually not something, someone.

I realized too late that I was in love with the woman in front of me. The war was over, and I had no reason to go back to visit, but that didn't stop me from missing her. Everyone knew how I felt about her, well everyone except her. A few months ago, after Rangiku came for a visit and told everyone that Rukia and Renji were finally together. I hit my rock bottom, and in a desperate attempt to forget the raven-haired beauty I decided to drink till I couldn't give a damn.

Everyone here was worried about me, and they sent the group to find me. The one who found me was Inoue. She tried to talk some sense into me but I couldn't hear what she was saying all I could think about was her. But somehow, she was able to drag my lifeless body back to her place and make sure that I didn't choke on my own vomit.

After that night, we talked for hours, and she told me that she was going through the same thing. Although the person she missed was never going to come back. She admitted to me that she fell in love with the Espada that kidnapped her a couple years back.

So, we shared in our misery and leaned on each other to make it through the tough times. Eventually, we decided to try and make it work. And so far, it has. At least up until 'she' came back.

"Rukia?" I asked in pure shock. Not knowing for sure if what was happening was for real.

"Yeah, It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked as casually as if we see each other every day.

"How-"

I stopped her before she could finish her sentence. I grabbed onto her like a life line I didn't know I needed. I couldn't believe that she was here. It was like a trick. And if it weren't for the familiar scent of cherry blossoms on her body, I'd have thought it was.

"I've missed you midget." I said still holding her in a vice-like grip.

"Hmph, I've missed you too fool." She said returning the hug.

Being this close to her I realized just how much weight she's lost. I feel as if she'll fade into nothing again right before my very eyes.

"Are you going to let me in or just let me freeze to death?" She asked shivering slightly.

It was in the middle of November, and the weather was starting to cool down, especially at night.

"Oh, right." I said letting her go and moving aside so that she could come into the warmth. "Come on in." I said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

As I led her into the empty living room, I gestured for her to take a seat while I fetched us some tea.

After brewing the hot beverage in complete silence, I brought two cups into the seating area.

"So how is everything going in the Soul Society?" I asked not knowing where to start.

"Everything is going well. Things are still hectic, and we haven't been able to fill all the positions the wars left empty, but we're getting there." She smiled.

"Good I'm glad to hear that." I said smiling glad to know that things are going somewhat okay.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"So, what brings you here Rukia?" I asked, wanting to know why she's here just when I was trying to forget these feelings that came with the woman in front of me.

"I was sent here on leave by Byakuya and Renji." She said as she stared into her tea.

As soon as I heard his name mentioned I accidentally slammed my cup down a little too hard and it broke on impact.

"Shit- Sorry." I apologized after seeing her flinch from the sudden noise. "I'll be right back."

'C'mon idiot. Now's not the time to be foolish. Besides, it's not like she's ever wanted anything besides a friendship with you. Renji has been with her through more stuff than you'll ever know. Be happy for them.' I told myself as I grabbed a damp cloth to wipe down the coffee table with.

"Sorry again." I said to her when I came back. "I didn't realize the tea was so hot." I smiled at her.

"Oh no don't apologize. I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I should've called." She said looking a little dejected.

"Nah nonsense. I'm really glad you're here. You're always welcomed here." I told her smiling.

"So, what's up Rukia. What did you want to talk about?" I asked her trying to move on from the subject.

"Well, I actually came here for advice." She said looking up at me and placing her coffee cup down on the table.

"Advice?" I asked. Why did she want to come to me for advice of all people?

Rukia POV

"Yeah, advice." I repeated to him.

It's been so long since we've talked and I can see how the time apart has changed him. He looks almost taller to me, and his hair is shorter than I've ever seen it. It was a good look for him. Made him look more mature.

When I first showed up half an hour ago, he seemed to be lost in his own little world. I wonder what he was thinking.

Oh well, it's not my place to ask.

"I need advice on how to deal with everything that has been sent my way." I told him finally looking up at him.

"Oh, what stuff is that?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well ever since the war things have been difficult. We have lost many soul reapers, and the morale is lost on many of those still with us. And I'm finding it difficult to try and get a handle on the new responsibility that comes with being a lieutenant without a captain right now. And I thought that you would be the one to ask." I told him.

"Me? Why me. Wouldn't someone like Byakuya or Renji be better suited.?" He asked.

"No. Right now I am feeling lost with the weight of all the responsibility and power that has been put upon me. And I thought considering how you, who used to be nothing more than an ordinary human teenager who was thrust into a world you weren't ready for and responsible for a whole town I thought you'd be best to help me." I said trying my best to put my thoughts into words.

"You make it seem as though I did that all on my own." He said looking at me with the kindest smile I've ever seen.

"Well, you did do it all by yourself. You learned how to figure it all out on your own." I told him.

"Of course, I wasn't alone you idiot. I had, hat'n'clogs, Yoruichi, Chad, hell even Ishida to help me. But most importantly you. You helped me get through it the most." He said a little disgruntled that he even had to say it.

"Me? What did I do except force this on you? I did nothing but add burden onto you. I couldn't teach you anything that you probably didn't already know. I didn't have any spirit energy so I couldn't show you the ropes. I wasn't of any use." I told him going back in my memories to the time when I was so helpless I had to have a child save me. How pathetic. Even after all these years, and all that I've accomplished that period still makes me feel useless.

"Idiot-" Ichigo said under his breath.

"What did you say?" I asked not understanding why he called me an idiot.

"I said, Idiot!" He yelled slamming his fist down on the table in front of us.

"Is that really what you think Rukia? Do you think that lowly of yourself?" He yelled.

"Damn it, woman, you need to start seeing yourself for how everyone else sees you." He added exasperatedly.

"You- if it weren't for you I never would've made it through those first few months. Let alone everything else." He said.

"If you came looking for my advice here it is. Think about yourself for once. Put more faith in you and your ability and for the love of god lean on the people beside you!" He told me.

It wasn't until then that I realized just how much I was trying to carry the burden by myself. Even to this day, I blamed myself for involving Ichigo and the others into the fight. But as much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I need to stop doing everything on my own. A squad has a captain and a lieutenant in place for a reason, and that's so that the responsibility is shared.

"You're right Ichigo…" I said in defeat.

"I-wait what? Did you just say I'm right?" He asked with a knowing smirk. "Bout damn time. I thought I would need to smack some sense into you." He said.

"I need to learn to ask for help from those who are willing to give it to me." I told him.

"Yeah exactly." He said sitting back down. "Glad you realized it."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Thanks again Ichigo." I said standing up and placing the cup of now cold tea into the sink.

"Wait you're leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah. There are some things I need to take care of back home." I told him. A little disappointed that I couldn't stay longer.

"Kay. Let me at least walk back to the shop with you." He said as he walked to the front closet and grabbed a jacket to wear.

"Thanks, Ichigo." I said genuinely grateful to him for everything. I knew it was a good idea to come here.

"Anytime Rukia. And mean it." he said as he opened the door and closed it after we went through it. After he locked it, we started down the street that leads to the shop.

We walked side by side for a few minutes in blissful silence. I forgot how good it felt just to walk side by side and not having to necessarily say anything. Besides I'm pretty sure we both said everything we needed to.

"Well, here we are." I said as we reached our destination. Knowing that this would be the last time we saw each other for a while. For some reason, I couldn't find it in myself to look up at him even though everything in my heart and soul told me to. I just couldn't.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said. His tone, unlike anything I've heard before.

And right at that moment my resolve to not face him crumbled away. I swear I wished I was strong enough to resist because what I saw when I looked up at him broke not only my heart in two but my soul as well.

Never had I ever seen a man look so lost as the one who stood before me. And it was Ichigo, the strongest man I know. He looked so broken that I wondered if he always looked like this and I just didn't see it.

"Ichigo-" I started to say.

"Bye Rukia. Take care and give everyone my best." He said. His voice cracking as he turned away,

"Bye." I replied.

And with that, he was gone.

 

Urgh, ugly tears are streaming down my face right now.

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of this is us.

Please review if you can.

Thanks.

Chao.


End file.
